


[Podfic of] A Statue Strong Enough For Two

by exmanhater



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is a street-level superhero--she's never been one of the ones who wanted glory. Now, though, a visit from an old enemy forces her to step up and see what she might have to do with the Sidhe who invaded and were sent away twenty years ago. Luckily, she has fellow superheroes, especially the Huntress, to back her up, and a new girlfriend in her regular life to make things feel more normal. (Though nothing, of course, can ever be normal when you've got a secret identity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Statue Strong Enough For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Statue Strong Enough for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656879) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Statue%20Strong%20Enough%20For%20Two%20%5bMerlin%5d.zip) [zipped, 88.7 MB] **|** [m4b](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Statue%20Strong%20Enough%20For%20Two.m4b) [100 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 3:29:35


End file.
